


Our Future

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Domestic, Family, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Both of them have more than enough experience with soothing nightmares, even years later.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75
Collections: ShuAke Week 2020





	Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> Nov. 18th, Day 3: ~~Roleswap~~ || ~~Chocolate~~ || **Comfort**
> 
> Short and sweet today. ^_^

When Goro woke up, it was still dark. At first, he wasn’t sure what had woken him, but then he gradually became aware of the squirming beside him, and the pointy elbow digging into his stomach.

“Akira,” he complained quietly, reaching down to stick his hand between his stomach and the offending limb, “roll over. You’re damaging my guts.”

But suddenly he realized that the ‘elbow’ was in fact not, and was instead a very small knee, and he was immediately more awake. “Kitten? What’s wrong?”

The squirming ceased, and their daughter grabbed his shirt with both hands. “...bad dream.”

Goro immediately drew her in close. She’d somehow wriggled her way under the blankets between him and Akira, who was still snoozing away on the other side of the bed. “Oh, Mirai. Do you want to tell me what it was?”

Mirai whined, pressing further into his shirt. “Monsters chasing me,” she said, her voice wobbling with tears.

“There aren’t any monsters here,” Goro murmured into her hair, kissing the top of her head. “And if there _were_ , your dad and I would handle it. We used to fight monsters, a long time ago.” Some of those monsters had been human, but that wasn’t the sort of nuance their three-year-old needed right now.

Mirai pulled back to stare up at him with wide eyes. “Really?”

Goro nodded. “Really. But I’m going to tell you a secret that we learned, okay?”

“Okay!”

Leave it to the daughter of a former thief and detective to be excited by the mere mention of a secret. Goro leaned closer so he could speak quietly beside her ear. “Most monsters look scary, but a lot of them are actually friendly if you talk to them. Your dad used to talk to monsters, and get their help to fight against the bad ones. He was really good at it. I could only talk to some of them. Maybe, if you ask very nicely tomorrow, he’ll teach you how to do it.”

Mirai gasped softly. “The good monsters stop the bad monsters?”

“That’s right,” Goro assured her. “But you have to get plenty of sleep, so you have lots of energy to talk to them. So tonight, you can stay here with your dad and me, and we’ll keep the monsters away.”

As if on cue, Mirai yawned, and burrowed close again. “‘Kay,” she mumbled sleepily. “Love you, Papa…”

Goro had to fight down the urge to squeeze her tightly at those words, the same way he did every time she said them. Instead, he kissed the top of her head again, petting her hair until she fell back asleep. When he looked up again, he saw Akira’s eyes glittering in the dark, and rolled his own. “How long were you awake?”

“Long enough, ‘Papa’,” Akira teased quietly. “You were doing fine. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Yes, well, you’ve been volunteered for monster negotiation lessons tomorrow,” Goro replied with a wry smile. “So you should get some sleep, too.”

Akira grinned, bright and fond, lacing his fingers with Goro’s under the blankets. “I think I still have the Jack Frost and Black Frost plushies from the crane machine,” he said thoughtfully. “What if I put Jack Frost under her bed, and we start there? She can work her way up to Black Frost.” He winked at Goro. “We could probably commission Yusuke for some reference pictures of Robin, Loki, and Arsène, and get custom plushies made, too.”

“I’ve created a different kind of monster,” Goro giggled. “That’s so elaborate, Akira.”

“Yeah, well. The daughter of two Wild Cards needs a full range of monsters to stand alongside her, yeah?” Akira pointed out.

Goro suppressed a full laugh, not wanting to wake Mirai back up. “You’re ridiculous. I love you.”

Akira’s expression softened, and he shifted closer to tuck an arm over both of them. “I love you too,” he murmured, leaning just enough to peck Goro on the lips. “We’ll figure it out in the morning. Sweet dreams, Goro.”

“Goodnight, Akira…”

**Author's Note:**

> Mirai belongs to myself and a few discord friends, similar to Carl.
> 
> I really do think these two would be good parents, since they have so much experience with what not to do.


End file.
